


Novaturient

by E_V_E



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_V_E/pseuds/E_V_E
Summary: Eve follows Dasha back to the hotel where she comes face to face with Villanelle. 3x06
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 278





	1. Chapter 1

“Villanelle, answer the phone when I call you,” Dasha muttered under her breath as she huffed out ending the call with a tap of her finger. My eyes widened as I peeked around the corner at Dasha in the convenience store. I had been following her ever since she left the bowling alley and I knew she would lead me to Villanelle. My blood boiled as I saw her walking aimlessly through the aisles. I knew she had something to do with Niko and I was going to get to the bottom of it. 

“Ugh,” Dasha sighed once again pulling the phone away from her ear as she shook her head. She grabbed a bottle of vodka and examined it for a minute before walking down the aisle towards the register. 

“Will that be all ma’am?” the cashier said with no expression. To be honest, he looked like he had just rolled out of bed. His hair was a mess and his clothes looked slightly dirty. I frowned as Dasha just waved her hand and signaled that she didn’t want anything else. 

“Have a nice night,” the cashier mouthed sounding quite sarcastic. I quickly stepped into another aisle careful not to let her see me as she flung the door open roughly. 

“ _Bitch_ ,” I heard the cashier mutter under his breath as he looked back towards me. He didn’t seem like he cared a single bit that I had heard him. 

I quietly nodded my head towards him and made my way towards the door. I peeked out and saw that Dasha was making her way down the street. My hands grabbed the door handle quickly as I made my way out onto the sidewalk. 

I immediately brought my hood up over my head and tucked my head down. About fifteen minutes later, we arrived at a hotel and I sighed out. 

I carefully made my way into the lobby as I glanced out the side of my eye watching Dasha wait for the elevator. The moment she stepped in, I quickly walked over and looked up to see what floor she got off on. My finger immediately pressed the up button repeatedly as I watched the elevator stop on level four. 

“Come on,” I muttered under my breath as I glanced at the other elevator. It dinged a few moments later and I waited impatiently for the doors to open. I stepped inside and furiously pressed at the number four. My head leaned against the doors and I sighed out. The elevator dinged signaling me that we were on level four and I hesitantly stepped out. My ears listened carefully for any sound and my heart started racing as I heard Dasha down one of the many hallways. 

I peeked down the hallway and saw her knocking and knocking at one of the doors. 

“Villanelle, open the door,” she stated shaking her head as she continued to knock. My eyes widened knowing that she was right behind that door. 

Dasha was rummaging through her purse and my feet started to move on their own. Seriously, what the hell was I doing? Did this woman not just say she could _kill me_ whenever she wanted at the bowling alley? 

I grabbed a vase on a nearby table a few feet away before I creeped up behind her. She was still rummaging through her purse when she finally pulled something out. 

“Aha!” she mumbled out holding a white key card in her hand. She glanced back towards me and before I could even think, I was bashing her over the head with the vase as hard as I could. My mouth fell open as she fell to the floor unconscious. My hands were trembling as I dropped the vase onto the carpeted floor and stepped over towards her head. 

Her forehead was bleeding and I sighed out when I saw that she was still breathing. _At least I didn’t kill her_. I nudged her roughly with my foot and smiled lightly when she didn’t respond. My eyes were immediately drawn to the white key card in her hand and I quickly swiped it out of her hand. 

My feet stood in front of the closed door as I slid the key card into the slot. My eyebrows rose as the light signaled green and I could hear the door unlocking. I hesitantly stepped inside and the first thing I saw was blood on the floor. What if Villanelle wasn’t even here? What if someone had killed her? What if she killed someone and their body was in this hotel room? 

I stepped further inside and followed the blood trail to find Villanelle leaning against the bathtub with her arm bleeding. 

“Oh my God,” I hurried over to her side and I could see her eyes widen. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked surprised sitting up slightly. Her head lifted up from resting on the bathtub and I didn’t pay any attention to her question as I assessed her wound. It looked like she had been stabbed and she was trying to sew it back together. 

“I...let me help you,” I said carefully taking the needle out of her hand. She stared up into my eyes and all I could see was pain and hurt in her eyes. Her face was stained with tears and I frowned seeing her this broken. Villanelle was always such a strong person but right now she just looked... _defeated_. 

“How did you find me?” she asked leaning her head back onto the bathtub. She winced lightly as I thread the needle into her skin and I couldn’t help but wince along with her. 

“I followed, Dasha,” I mumbled out trying to concentrate on the task at hand. 

“How do you know, Dasha?” she asked as I dabbed away a few blood droplets with a towel that was nearby. 

“I don’t. I just met her today,” I said shaking my head as I placed the needle down onto the counter. I sat down beside her and I saw another tear cascade down her rosy cheek. 

“Why are you here, Eve,” she asked sounding so broken. What had happened to her? 

“I...I needed to see you,” I said sitting up on my knees. My hands were clasped together and I couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous talking to her. 

“If you’re here to hurt me, go ahead and get it over with,” she sighed out shakily not moving an inch. I frowned once again. Even if I was here to hurt her, she wasn’t going to at least put up a fight? 

“That’s not why I’m here,” I said gently reaching out to wipe her cheek gently. She flinched lightly at my touch but didn’t move away. 

“What do you want from me then? I’m sure you didn’t come here to just sit down and talk with me. Everyone _always_ wants something from me,” she said shaking her head as she brought one of her hands up and placed it on her forehead. 

“Someone tried to kill my husband,” I said wincing as I said those words out loud. Why did I feel so guilty saying the word husband to her? She scoffed lightly and brought her head up to look at me. Her piercing green eyes stared into mine and I couldn’t look away. 

“You think it was _me_?” she asked frowning. 

“I didn’t say that,” I said as she shook her head and attempted to stand up. I quickly jumped to my feet trying to help her up but she only pushed my hands away. She started to sway slightly and my arms immediately wrapped around her waist steadying her so she wouldn’t fall over. My breathing hitched as I inhaled, smelling that intoxicating perfume she was wearing that day on the bus. 

“Be careful,” I muttered out holding her steady in my arms. Her eyes glanced down towards my lips and I couldn’t help but do the same. Her eyes were filled with tears and she sobbed out wiping her tears gently with the back of her hand. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” she mumbled out and I had no idea what she was referring to. “I’m so tired.” My arms instinctively pulled her in and she collapsed into my body. Her body shook against me as she buried her face into my neck. She brought her good arm around me and pulled me tighter in against her and I held her in my arms somehow knowing that she _needed_ this. Or was it _me_ that needed this? 

My eyes closed softly and I don’t know why feeling her in my arms was so soothing. Her warm body pressed up against mine was comforting in a way that I couldn’t describe. It didn’t feel _anything_ like when Niko would embrace me. 

I don’t know how long we stayed standing there in the bathroom in each others arms. Her head was still tucked into my neck, her warm breath breathing lightly against my skin. Her soft breaths were sending chills down my spine and I sighed out rubbing my face gently against her soft blonde hair. 

“Why did you kiss me?” she asked breaking the silence of the room. 

* * *

You all know what to do if you want a part two! Hearing your thoughts gives me the encouragement to write more! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

“Eve?” Villanelle asked cupping the side of my cheek with her warm hand. Her touch made my eyes fall shut and I couldn’t help but lean into her hand. _Why did I kiss her?_ How could I possibly answer that question? I honestly didn’t know the answer myself. My emotions completely took over that day on the bus and I still don’t know what gave me the courage to bring my head up and connect our lips. 

I couldn’t imagine what everyone else was thinking while we fought on that bus. One minute I was attacking her and the next kissing her. They probably thought we were a couple who was fighting and, in the end,, couldn’t hold back our feelings towards one another. 

“Please don’t ask me that,” I said coming to my senses and pulling away from her touch. Her arm made no attempt to loosen around my waist as I gently tried pulling away from her. She held me firmly against her and I watched as her gaze traveled from my eyes down towards my lips. 

“Villanelle,” I whispered out, attempting to pull away from her again. 

“You feel it,” she breathed out against my lips. My eyes fell shut at the sensation of her lips just a few inches away. 

“Feel what?” I managed to get out shakily. 

“Open your eyes,” she breathed against my lips. I shook my head slightly at first and a few moments later I opened them to find her large green eyes staring back at me. 

“You feel the connection between us,” she whispered against my lips and my head fell to the side as her lips ghosted towards my cheek. Shivers ran down my spine as I felt her soft lips hover over my cheek and I couldn’t help but slide my hands around her lower back. 

“We’ve both been drawn to each other since we met,” she said softly as she pulled her head away from my cheek. I immediately missed the warmth of her skin against mine. All of my emotions were drawing towards the surface and I could feel the desire I had towards her building. 

“Please, I...we shouldn’t do this,” I pleaded as she leaned her forehead against mine. Her fingers kneaded gently into my lower back and I sighed out gently at how good it felt. I couldn’t remember the last time I felt such...desire and want for someone else. How is it that she could make me feel like this with just a simple touch? 

“Tell me you don’t want me to kiss you,” she mumbled against my lips. I licked my lips instinctively as she inched closer towards me. 

“Tell me that you haven’t thought of our last kiss over and over again,” she breathed against my lips. Every night as I lay in bed, my thoughts would automatically drift towards Villanelle. I wanted to know where she was, what she was doing, who she was with, and most importantly, was she thinking of me, too? She was my last thought as I drifted off to sleep every night and my first thought as I awoke in the morning. 

“You can’t, can you?” she asked gently cupping both of my cheeks. My lips trembled as I shook my head gently finally letting my feelings come to the surface. I felt completely vulnerable in her arms admitting the truth. 

“I don’t want to get hurt,” I mumbled out avoiding her eyes. To say my life had taken a completely different route than what I imagined would be an understatement. To my best friend dying, my husband leaving me, and Kenny, I didn’t know how much more I could handle. 

“I won’t hurt you,” she said frowning slightly as she shook her head. I turned away from her and sighed out. 

“I stabbed you and you shot me,” I said slowly, “how can we possibly move on from that?” I asked shaking my head lightly. 

“Like this,” she mumbled out before leaning forward and pressing her soft lips against my own. A low moan escaped my lips and I was helpless in her arms. My arms wrapped tighter around her torso as she gently moved her lips against mine. 

Her head tiled to the side lightly as she opened her mouth against mine and deepened the kiss. Her warm tongue swiped inside my mouth ever so gently and I welcomed it willingly. Her lips felt so soft against mine. It was such a strange feeling kissing someone other than my husband. My first thought was to feel the scratchy hair of his mustache but I was met with nothing but soft skin. 

The sound of a loud bang against the hotel door had us both pulling apart abruptly. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and Villanelle gently pulled away from me and stepped in front of me protectively. The banging continued on the door and I could hear Dasha yelling for Villanelle to open the door. 

Villanelle started to walk towards the door but I immediately reached out and grasped her arm pulling her back. 

“I um...i kind of forgot to mention that I uh...I hit her over the head with a vase,” I mumbled out as I pulled her away from the door so Dasha wouldn’t hear us. 

“You hit her over the head?” Villanelle asked raising her eyebrows slightly. A smile grew on her face and she nudged me gently on the shoulder. 

“Didn’t know you had it in you,” she winked as I motioned for her to lower her voice. 

“Let’s just wait and hopefully she’ll leave,” I said pulling her further into the room. I glanced around looking for a weapon I could possibly use but there was nothing. I gasped lightly as Villanelle turned me around in her arms and pulled me against her. 

“Are you trying to get me into bed?” she asked raising her eyebrows lightly. She leaned down and brought our lips together and I couldn’t help but kiss back for a few moments. 

“Villanelle,” I muttered out, “Dasha is right outside the door. We need to get out of here. I’m pretty sure she was the one who attacked Niko and I’m almost positive I'm next on her list.” 

“I would not let her hurt you,” she said protectively. 

“There was a note left when Niko was attacked,” I said pulling it gently out of my pocket. She took it out of my hand and examined it. She shook her head and scoffed out loud. 

“She wanted you to think it was me,” she said nodding her head not quite believing what she had just found out. The sound of the door being slammed open had me grabbing Villanelles hand and racing towards the closet. I pushed her in quickly before stepping inside myself and closing the doors as quietly as possible. 

“Villanell!e!” Dasha screamed inside the room making me jump as my legs started to shake. Villanelle wrapped her arms around my waist from behind and gently whispered into my ear, “do you want me to kill her?” 

My eyes widened slightly and I turned around in her arms to look into her eyes. It was quite dark in the closet but I could tell she was absolutely serious. 

I shook my head gently back and forth motioning for her to be quiet with my finger. I placed my ear gently towards the crack in the closet realizing that Dasha was now on the phone. I couldn’t make out a single thing she was saying, it was all muffled together. 

My body shivered as I felt Villanelles hands gently slide underneath my shirt touching the bare skin of my stomach. 

“What are you doing?” I asked incredulously as her fingers scraped across my lower stomach. 

“I want to touch you,” she whispered into my ear sending another wave of chills throughout my body. 

“Now is not really the best...” I muttered out tilting my head back softly losing my train of thought. I heard a door slam and I picked my head up from her shoulder peeking through the closet door. Was Dasha trying to trick us? Get us to reveal our hiding spot? A few moments passed and I heard nothing. My hands pried open the closet doors and stepped out hesitantly. 

Villanelle still had her arms wrapped around me from behind as she stepped out behind me. 

“I need to get to the bottom of this. I need to find out who the twelve are and I need your help to take them down,” I asked turning around in her arms. I grasped her forearms in my hands and waited for a response from her. 

“You want us to take them down together? You want me to be your partner?” she asked and I nodded my head lightly wondering what was going through her head. Did she think this was a terrible idea? 

A smile grew across her lips as she whispered against my lips, “I thought you’d never ask.” Her lips descended on mine and sealed the deal with a kiss. 

* * *

Thank you for the lovely comments on the last chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this one just as much. Thank you for taking the time to read it. 


End file.
